Adventures of Shy Tony
by tony-luvv
Summary: Tony gets hit with a spell that makes him reveal his true nature. The Avengers become very protective of their Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

This was a prompt from my tumblr blog, which you can find here at

prompt: avengers family prompt? tony being really insecure deep inside. and then getting hit by a spell that makes him loose all his bavardo and sarcasm and defences. And the team seeing how insecure and shy he is and how much he wants their approval. (tony ofc is horrified)

* * *

 **Shy Tony**

To the Avengers, Stark was an enigma. The man opened up his home to them as if it was nothing, provides for them and updates there gear and weapons. When they try to thank him, for any of it, he waves it off and then disappears. During team bonding, such as meals or movie nights, he keeps a distance, usually hidden behind a steaming cup of coffee or a smart remark followed by a reference of some sort.

He was clearly a generous man, his charity work being one glowing example, yet he gave everyone the impression that he was a self-centered asshole. He always seemed to be wearing a mask, physical or not it seemed like he was always pulling off a performance for everyone.

The only reason Natasha took notice of this is because she was given more time to observe the man. Before she was on a mission and apparently Stark wasn't in his right mind set. But even when he was dying he seemed to be putting on a show at all times, the only time he really seemed to be himself was during that quiet moment between them before his birthday party.

But she couldn't figure it out, what was he hiding behind all that arrogance and charm. She wouldn't find out until a month later after a battle with some new magic sorcerer in town.

Some guy that she hadn't bothered to remember the name of was unlocking people's inner rage, getting them to go ballistic on innocent civilians that hadn't been charmed yet. Fighting off regular people without seriously injuring them was quite difficult.

Iron Man had been tasked with tracking down the man behind it and put a stop to him. Stark had finally found him hiding in the park trying to charm more innocents when he got to him and captured him, the man tried to fight him off but he had been caught off guard. Once he subdued the man he worked on getting the magical suppressing cuffs on him. He had one hand cuffed and was grabbing the other when the man opened his palm and blew an orange powder into Tony's face. Stark had removed his helmet after he subdued the man so he wasn't able to resist inhaling the powder in his face.

Quickly snapping on the cuffs, he pushed the man to sit on the ground while he coughed at the powder that had got in his lungs and eyes.

With the suppressing cuffs on, the charm ceased working, the Avengers helped the confused people until SHIELD agents arrived and were able to take over.

When Natasha made it over to Stark, Bruce was already there looking the man over. "Are you okay? Feel any different?"

"I'm fine Bruce, honestly, just some weird powder dust trick that didn't work. Guess Tinker Bell over there didn't have the right amount of pixie dust on him." Stark waved away the other man's concern, removing a hand gadget so he could rub at his water eyes.

"I still want to run some tests when we get back to the tower, okay Tony?"

"Yeah, okay." Stark missed the way Bruce blinked at him, still rubbing at his eyes. Natasha was blinking as well, it was rare for Tony to agree so easily, especially when medical was involved. For him to comply so easily, no questions asked, it was odd.

Back at the tower, all of Tony's test came up negative, he was quiet and allowed Bruce to run any test of him. Clint watched it all from the corner of the medical room, he had brought smoothies for the other two men. Battles like that usually left the team hungry so while they waited for the food to arrive they relaxed with smoothies or milkshakes.

Clint watched as Tony sat sipping at his strawberry banana smoothie, unusually quiet for the billionaire. Bruce was looking over the man's results, probably trying to decide if there were any other tests to run.

"Bruce," the engineer waited until he had the doctor's (not that kind of doctor Tony) attention, "can I go now?" He started out looking at the other scientist but when he asked his question he kept his gaze down towards his drink.

"Oh, yeah that's fine. Just make sure you stop by the kitchen and grab some food before you go down to the lab." Bruce was watching the other man, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"K, I will. Thanks." Rising from his chair he made a hasty retreat out of there.

A moment passed, "That was weird right?"

Banner turned and looked at him, "Yes, I think we should keep a close eye on him."

"Agreed."

Steve watched as Tony entered the room, "Hey Tony, what Bruce say?" Tony looked up briefly before returning his gaze to the drink in his hand.

"Oh, he said I'm good."

"Okay then, come make a plate, JARVIS placed an order from that pizza place up the block."

"Oh no it's fine, I'll just wait 'til everyone else grabs what they want. I don't mind waiting." Steve, Thor and Natasha all looked to the other man.

"Man of Iron, there is no need to concern yourself with that. The voice JARVIS as well as our Captain have assured me that there is plenty for all, come make yourself a plate as you say."

Tony hesitated, keeping by the door to the kitchen, when he saw everyone's eyes on him seemed to tense up, quickly making his way to the island where paper plates were already laid out among the various pizza boxes. He quickly grabbed two slices, not really paying attention to the toppings and then looked to the other three almost as if he was checking to make sure it was okay.

"Excellent, now let us go rejoice in the den. I wish to watch more of your earthly entertainments." Tony nodded and followed after Thor.

Natasha waited until the two were out of ear shot, "I think that powder is affecting Tony's attitude."

"You're right, he's acting differently."

* * *

Over the course of the next two days, the Avengers had noticed a major change in Tony. He almost seemed, _shy_. Which was so unlike what they knew about the man and he no longer acted like an asshole. He had taken to calling them by name, nicknames becoming a rare thing. Anything they needed, he got, anything the wanted, he got and then always looked concerned like they wouldn't approve or find whatever he got them unfitting.

Nothing bad had happened to the genius, in fact, it seemed like the Avengers had turned against one another. Stark's new behavior left the rest of the team feeling like overprotective parents, wanting nothing more than to tuck their precious baby away from the cruel world.

Bruce watched as Tony came into the den two bags in hand and walked over to their resident demi god. "Hey Thor, I was at the store and bought you some pop tarts. I got you your favorites and then they had some new flavors I thought you might like to try. I hope that's okay." Thor stared at the smaller man for a moment and Bruce watched as the genius started to sweat under the other's gaze.

But then the god jumped from his seat, "Anthony, this is more than okay." He swept the other into his arms, content to just stand there holding the other in his embrace. "Thank you friend, I am most grateful to you thoughtfulness." Tony stood in the demi god's embrace, a shy smile taking place along with a light blushing of the cheeks.

Bruce quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures that he then sent to the group chat the Avengers (minus Tony) had started not too long ago. The team had an ongoing group chat going on that consisted of sharing cute pictures they had captured of Tony.

There was one of Tony beaming at Clint after he received Tony's new arrows and Clint had raved about how good they were and how awesome the engineer was. There was another picture of Tony curled against Steve on the couch when he had a fever, looking adorable in Steve's overly large sweatshirt. Another picture of Iron Man without the helmet smiling at the handful of flowers the Hulk had picked for him. One with Natasha standing in the gym, facing a wall as they practiced martial arts moves together. The list went on.

They eventually found out that the powder was part of a spell that revealed the true character of a person. It had worn off some time ago but during that time, Tony had grown to trust them enough that he let down his mask and walls, so he showed the real Tony around the team all the time, saving the Tony Stark persona for the outside world. Here, this was home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Tony come on, where playing a game on the common floor." Clint had just dropped out of the vents into his workshop where he was messing with one of his car's engines.

"Oh, um okay. Let me just go clean up. Meet you on the common for in 10?" He looked over at the archer, who agreed before disappearing back into the vents. Closing down the show and saying bye to the bots he made his way upstairs.

After a quick shower, he changed into some basketball shorts and an old MIT hoodie that he may or may not have stolen from Rhodey. Walking into the living he was greeted by the other Avenger's also dressed comfortably with snacks, blankets and pillows surrounding them on the couches and chairs.

"Anthony! Come, grace us with your presence as we bask in these sleeping games."

"It's sleep over Thor, here Tony, you can sit between me and Bruce." The redhead assassin patted the spot on the floor. Everyone was getting comfortable on the floor in front of the furniture and surrounding the coffee table that was piled high with junk food. The genius sat between the two and used the blanket Bruce offered him to wrap around his shoulders while he sat Indian style on a cushiony pillow.

Was everyone was settled Clint pulled out a bucket that had tons of little paper slips on them. "I had JARVIS help me print these out from so websites and threw in a few of my own. So basically we pull from the bucket and answer the question or do the task. Simple right, I'll go first." Clint stuck his tongue out as he plunged his hand to the bottom of the bucket and pulled out a random slip. "Okay, _what was your favorite item growing up?_ That's easy, I had this ugly old yellow blanket that I took everywhere with me. Nat your up."

Natasha took the offered bucket and grabbed a slip. " _If I could have any job in the world, what would I want to be?_ " She stared at the slip for a moment, "If I wasn't a spy, I'd like the idea of being an actress, I like the challenge of convincing the audience I'm someone I'm not."

She smirked at the other, Steve shaking his head and Thor giving a hearty laugh. She passed the bucket to Tony.

Grabbing one at random and unfolded it, " _Do you have any hidden talents?_ Well," he coughed and blushed a little, "I can – I um, know how to play the piano." He finished quietly. He didn't look up, just placing the bucket so Bruce could reach it.

"Wow Tony, you'll have to play for me sometime." Bruce smiled at him when he finally looked up from his lap. Not trusting his voice he just nodded his head yes to the other. Satisfied, Bruce grabbed a slip, " _Kiss someone in the room._ Huh, well," he looked around at everyone, "Thor, do you mind?"

"Not at all friend Banner," they both leaned in for a quick peck. Everyone else watched wide eyed from their seats.

When Bruce noticed there stares he shrugged, "If you had a chance to kiss a god, would you pass it up?" That sent everyone into soft laughs and chuckles.

The game continued on, Steve's afraid of starting over again, Thor gave Clint a lap dance. After another few rounds of shenanigans it was Tony's turn again. " _Something you've never done and still want to do?_ I've never been to the zoo before, I always imagined it would be fun." Tony passed the bucket to Bruce but jumped when he saw the shocked eyes his friend was giving him. Feeling uneasy he glanced at the others everyone was gaping at him, even Thor.

"Tony, how have you never been to the zoo?" That was Steve, and he seemed to be giving a kicked puppy dog look to the smaller man.

"I don't know, I've just never been." He had adverted his gaze to his lap.

"Tony man, no one took you as a kid? What about a class field trip?" That was Clint and he seemed like he was pleading with him to tell them it was a joke.

"Howard and mom were always busy, Jarvis had other responsibilities to take care of. And I went to boarding school and was ahead of all the kids my age. The only field trip we went on was to a science museum." He was nervously rubbing his hands together.

Natasha reached out and grabbed his hand. "Well it seems like we know what we're doing tomorrow. Everyone good with a family trip to the zoo?"

"Hell yeah! We are definitely taking you to the Bronx Zoo!" Clint was bouncing in his seat like an over excited child. Calmer agreements came from the others and then while the boys talked amongst themselves Natasha turned to Tony.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes!" He blushed at how fast and excited that had come out. "Yeah, I'd really like that."

* * *

The next day was nothing short of a success. The team arrived early so they would have time to see every exhibit. Everyone (aside from Tony) came prepared with fully charger cell phones and then their personal cameras, not wanting to miss capturing a single moment of this.

Everyone got pictures of each other, but most consisting of their genius. Pictures posing in front of the animal sighs and statues, some of the animals, those were taken by Tony himself, who smiled brightly the entire day.

There were pictures of Steve and Tony on the camel rides, the smaller man had talked the captain into riding with him. Tony say happily on the camel's back, waving at the team, while Steve sat stiffly on his animal, holding on to his seat with a death grip.

Steve got pictures of the team on the bug carousel, Clint, Tony and Thor looking like little kids as their critters moved, Natasha and Bruce sitting behind them watching from their bug creatures.

Pictures from everyone taken of Tony during the penguin and seal feedings, it was so hard getting the brunette to willingly leave, but he quickly cheered up when he heard they were going to Butterfly Garden. There the team got pictures of everyone as they were surrounded by the little things. There was one picture that Bruce captured of Tony going crossed eyed as he tried to look at the butterfly that had landed on his nose.

After a long day, and a triple check of the map to make sure they visited every animal in the park, the Avengers headed back to the car. While Steve drove, the others looked through all their pictures, sending some they captured on their phones to the group chat.

Tony was nestled between Thor and Bruce in the middle seat of the SUV, he must have fallen asleep after all the excitement of the day. Natasha turned around from her spot in the passenger seat and snapped a few photos of the sleeping man cuddled against their other scientific genius.

Overall, it was a good day for the team.


End file.
